Teenagers
by GleekPJOFreak
Summary: They're teenagers. With ADHD. What do you expect? A collection of songs involving teenagers of Camp Half-Blood. Canon characters and orginal characters.
1. Chapter 1

**hello! another short story! i guess im putting off huntress love for a while. im not sure... :/ anyway this is for our favorite camp director Mr. D**

**heh. don't own percy jackson or the song, so, dont bother me.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the United States of America, on Long Island Sound, was a camp. What camp you say? Oh, well, if you're mortal you might not be able to read past this, but if you can you are of very special talent.<p>

This is Camp Half-Blood. What's a half-blood? Oh, a half-blood is a demi-god. Part human, part god! Greek gods! Isn't that awesome? Haha. Hello! I am Jason. No, not the son of Zeus. Jason Parks. Mischievous son of Hermes! Yeah. Okay, so, it's like 2:00 in the morning and me and my friend Alex are sneaking around camp. We just pranked the Zeus cabin. We're gonna die later.

"Hey, Jase?" asked a laughing Alex.

I snickered. "Yeah?"

"Let's go and snoop around the Big House. See what we can find, ya know?"

I grinned. "Come on."

We snuck past the Athena cabin and ran up to the Big House. When we got there, somebody was up and moving around.

We ducked underneath the window and peered over the ledge. Mother of Zeus!

In the Big House was Mr. D. He was in shorts and an open robe.

Alex groaned. "And the nightmares..."

"I think my brain is scarred with that mental image." I whispered to him.

Alex snickered and looked back up. "Hey, dude. Look. Mr. D is singing!"

No way. I looked through the window and Mr. D had headphones in his ears. Doing the right thing, I whipped out my video camera and started recording it.

"_ They're gonna clean up your looks,  
>with all the lies in the books,<br>to make a citizen out of you._"

Alex had his mouth open. "Is he singing...?"

I nodded slowly. "Yep"

" _Because they sleep with a gun,  
>and keep an eye on you, son<br>so they can watch all the things that you do._"

I was laughing silently. This was _so _going to Olympus.

" _Because the drugs never work.  
>They're gonna give you a smirk.<br>'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean.  
>They're gonna rip up your heads,<br>you're aspirations to shreds.  
>Another cog in the murder machine.<em>"

Wow. If I didn't hate him so much, I'd actually like his singing. Don't get me wrong its pretty good, but he's like 4 bajillion years old.

Alex nudged me. "Dude. We gotta send this to dad."

"Well, duh. Shut up. He's still singing."

" _They said all teenagers scare,  
>the living shit out of me!<br>They could care less,  
>as long as someone'll bleed.<br>So, darken your clothes,  
>or strike a violent pose.<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone,  
>but not me!<em>"

Heh. I guess we do scare him and we sure as Hades don't leave him alone. This describes us perfectly.

" _The boys and girls in the clique,  
>the awful names that they stick.<br>You're never gonna fit in much kid.  
>But if you're troubled and hurt,<br>what you got under shirt,  
>will make them pay for the things that they did!"<em>

Alex was snickering even more. "Five drachmas he does an air guitar."

I smirked. "You're on."

__They said all teenagers scare,  
>the living shit out of me!<br>They could care less,  
>as long as someone'll bleed.<br>So, darken your clothes,  
>or strike a violent pose.<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone,  
>but not me!<br>_Whoa, yeah!"_

No. Fuckin'. Way! "Damn!" I handed him the coins.

Alex was grinning ear to ear. "No one can resist an air guitar solo!"

Mr. D was rocking out. This was priceless. He was shaking his head side to side. He finished and started singing again.

_"They said all teenagers scare,  
>the living shit out of me!<br>They could care less,  
>as long as someone'll bleed.<br>So, darken your clothes,  
>or strike a violent pose.<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone,  
>but not me!<br>All together now!"_

By now, me and Alex were quietly singing along.

_"They said all teenagers scare,  
>the living shit out of me!<br>They could care less,  
>as long as someone'll bleed.<br>So, darken your clothes,  
>or strike a violent pose.<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone,  
>but not me!<br>__  
>Come on!<em>__  
>Teenagers scare,<br>the living shit out of me!  
>They could care less,<br>as long as someone'll bleed.  
>So, darken your clothes,<br>or strike a violent pose.  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone,<br>but not me!"__

He did another guitar solo and turned off his iPod.

"Damned half-bloods. They do scare the living shit outta me. I hope they don't know that."

Alex and I ran away laughing. We ran into Cabin 11 and jumped into our bunks.

We snickered, "Too late."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>On Olympus..<span>_**

"Apollo! Apollo! Where are you?" Hermes yelled.

Apollo glared at him. "Hermes! Shut the Hades up! What is so damn important?"

Hermes couldn't stop snickering. "My sons sent this to me last night."

He showed Apollo the video.

Apollo was rolling on the floor laughing.

"This. Is going all over godly world." Apollo said to his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>haha. alright. that was fun to write. anybody want more? i can write them. i need at least ten approvals. and if you're a teenager, you scare a lot of people. you can send in you're own characters. ) till next time. see ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hello. and welcome to another installment of Teenagers! yeah. so basically this entire story is about people video taping other people singing. alright, so this chapter is about clovis. lets go see what happens.  
>i dont own percy jackson, or this song. or any major money-making thing. alright if you want your character to sneak around give me a godly parent and the person you want to video tape. it can be an OC. i guess i'll need song you'd like to see them sing. so, yeah.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, there is only one person sleeping. And that is Clovis. Son of Hypnos. <strong>(its hypnos right? or was it morpheus?)<strong> But, today Clovis is not sleeping. He is up and about training at camp. Its a shocker to everyone.

There are the whispers of, "He's up."

or

"What's he doing?"

Even Clovis doesn't know what in Hades he's doing. All he knows is that he's finally up and moving.

He's having a blast! Clovis is laughing with the Stolls and playing music with Will Solace!

No one expected this but they're glad he's not sleeping.

Why the sudden change? All because of Pollux.

Last night, Pollux convinced Clovis to have a drink. A drink of wine. Ironic, isn't it?

Now, we only know this because of Katie Gardner. I know. It's not everyday Ms. Responsible breaks the rules. Here's what we recorded from the video.

* * *

><p>"Travis! I'm gonna send you to Hades myself!"<p>

"Katie! Shut up! Pollux is gonna hear."

Katie glared at him. "I'm not doing this." She got up and started walking.

Travis rolled his eyes. "You're not going anywhere. Mr. Smile will be very unhappy."

The daughter of Demeter stop right in her tracks. She turned around slowly. "_What did you say?"_

Travis snickered. "Come back, my dear friend."

Katie stormed over and slapped his face leaving a very nice looking bruise. "Fine. Oh, quit your whining! They're back."

Travis went silent and looked back.

Pollux dragged a very drunk Clovis into his room.

"Jeez, four drinks and he's out for the night." mumbled Pollux.

"Shut up! I heard that!" slurred Clovis.

Pollux laughed lightly. "Sure you did, buddy."

Clovis stared humming.

Travis was grinning. Katie whacked his arm. "Stop smiling, you moron."

Pollux stared at him. "What in the name of good wine are you humming?"

_" I wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy."_

Katie and Travis looked at each other and started cracking up. "Go Clovis!"

_" Grab my glasses,  
>I'm out the door,<br>Gonna hit this city.  
>Before I leave,<br>brush my teeth,  
>with a bottle of jack."<em>

Pollux was tapping his foot to the beat. He started singing along.

_" Cause when I leave for the night,  
>I ain't coming back."<em>

Clovis smiled. They sang together.

_" I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes.  
>Tryin on all out clothes, clothes<br>Boys blowing up our phones, phones.  
>Drop-topping,<br>playing our favorite CDs,  
>pulling up to the parties,<br>Tryin to get a little bit tipsy."_

Travis started humming along while Katie looked at them in disbelief.

"Let's go, Pollux!" Clovis shouted.

"_ Don't stop,  
>make it pop,<br>DJ blow my speakers up.  
>Tonight, Im'ma fight,<br>till we see the sunlight.  
>Tik tok,<br>on the clock,  
>but the party dont stop, no."<em>

Pollux sang in a really high voice.

"_ Whoa, oh, oh!Don't stop,  
>make it pop,<br>DJ blow my speakers up.  
>Tonight, Im'ma fight,<br>till we see the sunlight.  
>Tik tok,<br>on the clock,  
>but the party dont stop, no.<br>Whoa, oh oh!"_

Pollux giggled. "Your turn."

" _Ain't got a care in the world,  
>but got plenty of beer.<br>Got no money in my pocket,  
>but I'm already here!<br>Now, the dudes are lining up,  
>cuz they hear we got swagger.<br>But we kick 'em to the curb,  
>unless they look like McJagger."<em>

Katie turned to Travis. "Okay. First off, there are so many things wrong in that sentence and secondly, Lord Hades looks like McJagger."

Travis laughed. "We're demigods. Everything is wrong.

* * *

><p>And that's all we could record. The last thing we heard was the laughter of the two. Thanks for reading this non important message. Put the number 1 if you didnt care about this message or put the color green if you read it anyway in a review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hey! alright. i know this sucked. i had school and a test and football and all this junk. it sucks. :( sorry guys. i am putting my stories off again. i could probably update on the weekends but im not sure. so yeah. thanks for reading and supporting and reviewing. you guys rock. :D thanks. till next time. see ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hello! i am updating! alright. school sucks! i mean are teachers allowed to flirt with students? its, like, not normal... O.O anyway, the music teacher started a glee club. hehe. alright. whatever. you guys probably dont care. here's another chapter on Teenagers! starring daughters of athena..hmm. here we go!  
>Disclaimer: uh no. nothing is mine. although this is a really good song.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Erick! Let's go! We're gonna miss archery!"<p>

"Whatever, Percy. You just wanna snog Annabeth."

Percy blushed. "Shut up, man. Race you."

Erick laughed. "You're on."

The sons of Poseidon ran down to archery, jumping and dodging people. Erick kicked mud in Percy's face, but Percy made him run into a tree.

The two fought in the mud getting the spectators muddy as well.

"Oi! Get up!"

Percy looked up and jabbed Erick in the ribs.

"_Oh, shit. _Hello, Khristi." Erick mumbled.

Khristi Harrison was a daughter of Athena. She made sure everyone was to their classes on time and was rather uptight. **(sorry if you're not like this! i need it for the story!)**

"Perseus, Erickson. Aren't you supposed to be at archery?" asked Khristi.

"Yes. Sorry. We'll be going, Khristi." Percy apologized to her.

Annabeth came running down. "Uh, why are you covered in mud?"

Erick snorted. "Well, hello to you too."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, we've got archery."

The four of them went down to archery, occasionally laughing at Percy's failing attempt to shoot a bow and arrow.

"Archery, dismissed!" Chiron told them all.

Percy looked back at the other three. "Well, see ya. To the lake, Erick?"

Erick grinned. "Hell, yes!"

* * *

><p>"You cannot surf for your life!"<p>

"Not all of us are pro surfers in Britain, McCormick!"

"That's no excuse, Jackson."

"Whatever. Hey, you gonna come to the party?"

"The one the Athena cabin's hosting?"

"Yeah."

Erick thought for a moment. "Eh, yeah, sure. I'll go."

Percy smirked. "Nico owes me 15 drachmas."

Erick rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Thank you. Alright. We should go. We don't want the Aphrodite cabin stalking you, now do we?"

Heat rose to color Erick's face. "That was one time! I didn't know my accent was adorable!"

Percy snickered. "Sure."

"It's true!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"And let's thank the Athena cabin for setting this up!" Silena spoke into the mic. The crowd erupted into cheers and chants of 'Athena! Athena!' rang through everyone's ears.<p>

Annabeth and Khristi grinned. They were happy that their plan worked.

"I can't believe you got this to work! How'd you pull it off, Harrison?" Annabeth asked her half-sister.

Khristi smiled. "Having friends in the Aphrodite cabin sure does help, Chase."

The two laughed and went to join the party. About two hours into the party, the Stolls got ahold of Mr. D's liqour.

"Here's the wine!" Travis yelled.

Drew scoffed. "Well, you have half of the Athena cabin putting this to waste. They're just like their mother. Sticklers for rules and killjoys."

Khristi stood up ready to slap Drew and defend her mother. "Really, Drew? Well, watch this. Not all of us are killjoys."

She ran up to Travis and took the wine. Khristi popped the bottle and drank half of it. She was already tipsy.

"Let's get this started!" she shouted. The camp cheered in response.

* * *

><p>Erick ran up to the stage with some of the Apollo cabin members.<p>

"_ Hello, hello, hello?_"

Khristi instantly ran up to the stage, knowing the next lyrics to the song.

" _I'm waking up at start,  
>of the end of the world,<br>but it's feeling just like  
>every other morning before.<br>Now I'm wondering what my life,  
>is gonna mean if its gone."<em>

The crowd cheered for Khristi. Many started singing along while Drew looked furious.

" _The cars are moving,  
>like a half a mile an hour and back,<br>and I started staring  
>at the passengers,<br>and waving goodbye.  
>Can you tell me what was<br>ever really special about me,  
>all this time?"<em>

Khristi looked directly at Drew and smirked. "This is for you, _darling_." The crowd cheered even louder.

" _But, I believe the world,  
>is burning to the ground.<br>Oh, well I guess,  
>we're gonna find out!"<em>

The crowd sang along. It actually fit with their stories.

" _Let's see how far we've come,  
>Let's see how far we've come!<br>Well, I believe it all,  
>is coming to an end.<br>Oh, well I guess we're gonna pretend!  
>Let's see how far we've come!<br>Let's see how far we've come!"_

The Apollo boys ended the song with a fantastic finish. Khristi jumped off the stage.

Erick laughed. "Who knew that girl could sing?"

Unfortunately, Khrisit just happened to be walking by and might've pushed him into the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>sup peoples? so sorry. school is sucking. alright i wrote parts of these stories at like 2 in the morning. and i skipped studying to finish this. oh well. im writing half of the songs for a quicker update unless the song is short. Thalia Marie Grace, Zia will show up next chapter. what song do you want her to sing? and Heartless demon wolf you'll be the next next chapter. anyway i'm extremely sorry. schools a bitch. after another chapter or two i think im going on hiatus for awhile until i get my school act together. sorry guys. till next time. see ya!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hello. this is for thalia marie grace because frankly, i wanna live. :) i am including Blackfang123's character jay dansko, thalia's character zia and my character ryder ford on request of thalia. so yeah. okay. this is continuing after khristi harrison's performance.  
>Disclaimer: dont own anything or anyone.<strong>

* * *

><p>"The crowd seems hyped up, don't it Ryder?" Jay told his buddy.<p>

"Yeah, it does. That Athena girl's got nerve, huh?" Ryder nudged Jay's arm.

Jay rolled his eyes. "You have _got_ to stop that."

The son of Apollo stared at him blankly. "Stop what?"

"You know. Staring at girls. Zia and Val **(dont own valeree newell either!)** might wanna stab you." The son of Zeus told his troublemaking friend.

Ryder snorted. "What they don't know won't hurt 'em, Jay."

Jay glared at him. "You should seriously stop."

The two boys ignored each other and waited for the next performance.

What they didn't know was that Zia was listening to their entire conversation.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Will."<p>

Will looked up. "Oh, hey Zia. What's up?"

Zia Morgan looked at the ground, somewhat nervous. "I'd like to sing. Do you think you could play this song for me?"

He smiled. "Sure. What's the song?"

Zia looked over at Ryder and Jay. "Well, I thought I liked this guy, but apparently he doesn't like me."

Will caught on. "So, he wouldn't catch a grenade for, ya? But, you'd do it for him."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't forget you had sang this, Zia."

"Thanks, Will."

* * *

><p>The stage lights dimmed and everyone had turned their heads to the stage.<p>

The intro to the song began. Realization washed over everyone's faces.

It was _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars.

Someone had obviously had their heart broken.

" _Easy come, easy go.  
>That's how you live, oh.<br>Take, take, take it all,  
>but you never give.<br>Should've known,  
>you was trouble,<br>from the first kiss."_

Shock appeared on each camper's face. It was Zia Morgan. Her best friend, Valeree Newell, was playing the piano behind her, glaring at Jay.

Ryder was too busy focusing on Valeree that he didn't even notice Zia glaring at him.

" _Had your eyes wide open,  
>why were they open?<br>Gave you all I had,  
>and you tossed it in the trash.<br>You tossed in the trash,  
>you did.<em>"

The girl was glaring at both boys with tears welling in her eyes by now with Valeree singing back up.

The two were now completely aware that she was singing to them.

" _To give me all your love,  
>was all I ever asked.<br>'Cause what you don't understand is,  
>I'd catch a grenade for ya (<span>yeah yeah<span>),  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya, (<span>yeah yeah<span>)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya, (<span>yeah yeah<span>)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya, (<span>yeah yeah<span>)_"

The girls' glares were scaring Ryder. He's never seen them so angry like that since they were like 10 when he pranked the two girls.

" _Oh, I would go through,  
>all this pain.<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain!  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby.<br>But you won't do the same."_

The crowd roared with applause. Zia smiled and waved.

She walked over to where Jay and Ryder were sitting.

Valeree came behind them and grabbed their ears.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Val! Let go!" Jay shouted.<p>

"Jesus! Zia! You'r- Ow!" Ryder huffed.

The two girls let go of their ears and smirked.

"Why? You nearly ripped our ears off, Val!" Jay said.

Valeree rolled her eyes. "Oh, man up Jay. We _nearly_ ripped your ears off. Not totally."

Zia stepped in. "We heard what you said, _Ford._"

Ryder chuckled nervously. "Oh. I, uh, didn't mean it."

Zia whacked him upside the head. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."

Valeree snickered.

"Hey, Val, what should be their consequence?"

"Oh. Ryder deserves it. Jay didn't do anything."

Zia thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, no." Ryder mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>hey! late chapter! okay so next is Heartless demon wolf, then goddess of lakes. i'll get the no account people after them. okay so next chapter possibly sunday or next friday. yeah. till next time. see ya!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hey. new chapter. not much to say. here is Heartless demon wolf's request. i just gotta say thanks bro for getting me into writing stories. and to all of you sorry for not updating. :| i'll try to update faster. if i dont well its because of school.  
>Disclaimer: dont make me say it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob Miles ran around camp, extremely pissed off.<p>

Somebody had stolen his earphones and boom box.

Whoever they were, they'll be dead within the hour.

Somewhere in the forest, Ryder Ford sat in a tree with the son of Hades' earphones and boom box.

"Lord Apollo, save me," Ryder muttered.

Jason Parks laughed at him. "I can't believe Zia's got you whipped!"

Ryder glared at the son of Hermes. "Shut up. If you-"

"_FORD!_"

Ryder fell out the tree.

As he landed he felt somebody's shoe.

He looked up.

"Oh! Uh, hi Jake. I found your headphones."

Jacob bent down and snatched his belongings.

"Don't _ever_ touch my stuff, got that Ryder?"

Ryder gulped. "Got it."

* * *

><p>"So, I heard you scared the crap outta that Ford kid."<p>

"Oh, come off it Thals. I warned him 'bout my stuff, didn't I?"

Thalia laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Miles."

Percy came running down the Big House stairs and then tripped on the last step.

"Ow! Crap!"

Thalia jumped up and ran to Percy. "Are you okay?"

"I will be if you kiss me," Percy smirked.

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes and thumped Percy on his head. "Dimwit. I'm not doing that."

Jacob stifled his laughter. "Alright you two lovebirds, break it up. Kelp-for-Brains, why were you running?"

"I found this really awesome band set! It's got two guitars and drums!"

"Hey, that's pretty cool. Wanna perform?"

Thalia paled. "Yeah, no. I'm not one to perform, Miles."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun. We'll do a Green Day song." **(sorry demon wolf. i know you wanted linkin park but you know my problem and i didnt have time to look it all up.)**

"Yeah, come on Pinecone Face."

Thalia gave in. "Alright. I choose the song."

Jacob and Percy bumped fists. "Yeah, dude!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is Thalia."<p>

"And Percy."

"And Jacob."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We'll be singing Basket Case by Green Day."

Percy started out on guitar.

He was pretty good.

Thalia started beating on the drums.

She rocked it.

Jacob started the song.

[Jacob]  
><em>Do you have the time<em>  
><em>To listen to me whine?<em>  
><em>About nothing and everything<em>  
><em>All at once?<em>

The spotlight hits Jacob and he's in an orange prison suit.

"I always knew that guy was a mental patient," Annabeth muttered to Nico.

Nico faked hurt. "Hey! That's _my_ mental patient brother!

[Thalia]  
><em>I am one of those<em>  
><em>Melodramatic fools?<em>  
><em>Neurotic to the bone<em>  
><em>No doubt about it<br>_  
>Thalia is in a straight-jacket, but playing the drums all the same.<p>

Piper leaned over and whispered to her boyfriend. "Is Jason's sister okay?"

Leo snickered. "Who knows?"

[Percy]  
><em>Sometimes I give myself the creeps<em>  
><em>Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me<em>  
><em>It all keeps adding up<em>  
><em>I think I'm cracking up<em>

Erick shook his head sadly. _Why did I have to be related to this idiot?_

Percy was wearing handcuffs and had Lady GaGa glasses on.

[Thalia]_  
>Am I just paranoid?<em>  
><em>Am I just stoned?<em>

The Hermes kids been recording this all.

"I think they're all stoned," Travis laughed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Why did I agree to that?"<p>

Jacob laughed. "Hey! We're very persuasive."

Percy smiled. "Indeed we are. Now, how about that kiss Thals?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You ain't getting it Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>so sorry. school sucks. demon wolf, bro, sorry. not the chapter you hoped for. :| im tryin to write this and i forgot who goes next but im pretty sure its goddess of lakes because i promised her a song. :) then its some of the non-account people and then potterific. i think. im not sure. till next time dudes. see ya.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey. new chapter. :). so this is for HEYZ. yeah. so this will be an interesting chapter. oh! the son of neptune is freaking awesome!  
>Disclaimer: uh dont own it!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Completely. I'm sick and tired of being a goody two shoes."

Annabeth sighed. "I...I really think you think this through. I mean, we're daughters of Athena. Not dimwit daughters of Aphrodite."

Emma Mercer stared at her half-sister. "Fine. I'll think this through. You're so much like mom. It's creepy."

At that moment, Nico walked in. "Hey. That's _my_ mother-like girlfriend."

Emma snickered as Annabeth scolded him.

"I am not like a mother!" She said while slapping him.

Nico flinched with every hit. "Ow! Ow! I-I'm sorr-OW!"

Emma laughed. "Gods. Good luck, Di Angelo."

"NO! Don't leave! Hel-Ow! Stop it!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Will! Ryder!"<p>

The two boys turned around.

"Oh, hey Emma," Ryder said, holding in laughter. "Come on, Will. Turn around."

Reluctantly, Will turned around.

"Hi, Emma," Will said sheepishly.

There was silence, then a snicker or two, then full out laughter.

"My gods! Will! What happened?"

Ryder grinned. "My good brother here had stolen some Aphrodite stuff and something from Jay Dansko and Percy Jackson."

"And of course, they got me back."

Emma smiled. "Well, tough luck. Anyway, I need help."

Ryder, being a flirt, stood up and put his arm around Emma. "And that would be my dear?"

Emma laughed and shoved him playfully. "Get off, Ford. Last I heard, your girlfriend's got you whipped."

The boy scowled. "Whatvever."

Will smirked. "Sucks for you Ryder. What did you need, Emma?"

The daughter of Athena bit her lip. "I wanna prove to people I'm not some goody two shoes."

The two boys grinned.

"I have the perfect song. I'd love to help." Ryder smiled.

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. We'll help you Emma. Be ready in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone singing now? Like, really."<p>

Piper snickered. "Hey, your brother is gonna sing sometime soon I'm sure, Mayra."

Mayra smiled. "Which one? Percy or Erick?"

The daughter of Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Percy. Erick isn't into singing, especially with that accent of his."

"That you, oh so, adored before you started dating Mr. Valdez."

Piper scowled. "Don't mention it."

Mayra laughed, but quieted down as the stage lights dimmed.

The girl on stage was dressed _exactly _like Britney Spears in her video, I Wanna Go.

_Lately I've been stuck imagining_  
><em>What I wanna do and what I really think,<em>  
><em>Time to blow out<em>  
><em>Be a little inappropriate<em>  
><em>'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it<em>  
><em>When the lights out<em>

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Gods! Emma?"

Emma smiled on stage and contuined dancing and singing.

_Shame on me_  
><em>To need release<em>  
><em>Uncontrollably<em>

The boys were watching intently. Needless to say, the girls were rather jealous.

_I wanna go all the way_  
><em>Taking out my freak tonight<em>  
><em>I wanna show<em>  
><em>All the dirt<em>  
><em>I got running through my mind<em>

At the very end, Emma walked up to Leo, _Piper's boyfriend,_ and kissed him.

Leo didn't stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>oh boy. its a somewhat cliffhanger. :) haha. leo's gonna get it! anyway. i'm stopping my huntress love story for a while. after i finish that i'll probably write a percysilena. an idea given to me. thanks. :P alrighty. see ya! oh and if anyone wanted to know I live in Ireland. i love being Irish. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**okay. i have got to stop favorting this story! i have no time for huntress love cuz of this. so, after the next two or three chapters of this so i can get this over with, i am leaving fanfiction. sorry you guys. i promise to update while i can but im taking a break. again. so i have two more chapters of this or so and another of huntress love then im done! i'll post an authors note to let you guys know on each story. now, onto the chapter.  
>disclaimer: uh no. i live in ireland. not the US.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh...Leo?" Jason asked.<p>

"Dude!" Travis and Connor shouted.

Still no response.

Piper on the other hand, looked like she was literally going to blow steam out of her ears.

"_Leo freakin' Valdez!_" She screamed.

Leo broke the kiss and whipped around.

"Sorry, Piper. I...I didn't mean to."

Piper scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Emma in the background was smirking.

All of a sudden somebody tapped on her shoulder.

She spun around and came face to face with Aphrodite and Athena.

"Oh, boy," she mumbled.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Aphrodite screeched. **(anybody know where that's from? ;) aunt thalia you've got to know!)**

Athena sighed. "Usually I'd stop her, but you deserve that."

The demigod gaped at her mother. "What? I do not!"

Aphrodite laugh coldly. "Oh, yes you do."

"How?"

"You broke my daughter's heart by kissing her boyfriend! All my kids hate you. Except for Drew of course. She helped you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Pffft. Whatever. You can't tell me what to do."

And with that she walked away.

Aphrodite stared after her. "Oh! She makes me frown. And frown lines don't look good! And neither do these fingernails! Well, if I had-"

"Oh my Zeus, Aphrodite shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Piper. How are you feeling?" The Poseidon cabin kids walked into the Aphrodite cabin.<p>

"Hello, Erick. I'm feeling much better."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Piper and Mayra looked at each other and smiled.

Erick and Percy looked at each other and laughed. "You didn't!"

"We did!" The two girls chorused.

Percy shook his head. "I did not expect that from you, Mayra."

Mayra smiled mischievously. "Oh well."

Erick laughed. "Evil!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't done it."

Erick blushed. "Maybe once or twice."

Percy dropped his jaw. "What?"

The trio smiled.

"Yeah. We all have Perce."

"Just not him! He's a goody-goody."

Percy scowled. "Shut up, Piper."

Mayra laughed. "Taping somebody's face to a training dummy isn't bad." **(i bet you guys had something different in mind!)**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Positive, Piper."

"Alright. Lemme tell the Apollo kids."

Will's voice came in over the loudspeakers.

"And here is Mayra singing the Disney Hercules favorite, _I Won't Say I'm In Love._"

[Mayra]  
><em>If there's a prize<br>for rotten judgement,  
>I guess I've already won that.<br>No man is worth the aggravation.  
>That's ancient history!<br>Been there!  
>Done that!<em>

The crowd cheered. Some hummed along while others tried to figure out who it was for.

[Piper]  
><em>Who'd ya think you're kiddin?<br>He's the earth and heaven  
>to ya.<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey we can see right<br>through you.  
>Girl ya can't conceal it<br>We know how you're feelin  
>and who you're thinkin of!<em>

"No, we don't! Who are ya thinkin of Mayra?" someone yelled.

[Mayra]  
><em>No chance<br>No way  
>I won't say it<br>No, no._

[Piper]  
><em>You swoon<br>you sigh  
>why deny it?<br>Uh-oh_

[Mayra]  
><em>Its too cliche<br>I wont say im in love_

The crowd went wild and chanted Mayra's and Piper's names.

The girls smiled and walked off stage.

Mayra's brothers ran up and congratulated her.

"Nice singin! You too Piper!"

Piper smiled. "Thanks, Erick."

"Well, who was that song for?" Percy inquired.

Mayra shuffled her feet and glanced down.

"Leo Valdez," she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>whoo! finished that chapter. maybe another or two more. then im leaving fanfiction for a while. you'll get random updates, but mostly for this story. im stoppin huntress love. i might do a halloween special. pick some pairings and i'll add them in. thanks for supporting me you guys. oh yeah im possibly insane and not a ginger. :) till next time. see ya!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

hey. okay this is an author's note. my computer is not working! okay, so i wont be able to write anything. im usin my sisters computer. this authors note is on my other story too. :| sorry guys. once my computer is fixed i swear on the river styx to write two chapters for BOTH of these stories. :D okay? thanks for stickin with me. especially aunt thals and heartless demon wolf. you guys are awesome. :D oh and happy halloween all the way from my prison cell called home in ireland. :D see ya guys!  
>-Mr. Awesome Dude :)<p> 


End file.
